1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions especially useful as additives in lubricants based on oils of lubricating viscosity and normally liquid fuels. More particularly, it relates to additive compositions prepared by reacting a hydroxy aromatic compound (or thiol analog thereof) with an aldehyde and an active hydrogen compound containing no amino hydrogens. Optionally, reaction with an alkylating agent of at least 30 carbon atoms can also be included in the sequence of reactions.
This invention also pertains to lubricant, normally liquid fuel and additive concentrate compositions containing these additive compositions. Sulfurized compositions made by sulfurizing the additive compositions of this invention with elemental sulfur are also useful as additives for lubricants and normally liquid fuels and are within the scope of this invention, as are fuel, lubricant and concentrate compositions containing them.
2. Prior Art
British Patent No. 1,173,975 discloses pour point depressants made by condensing formaldehyde with an alkylated phenol wherein the alkyl group contains at least 18 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,909 discloses phenolic condensation products made by reacting various phenols with 2,6-dimethylol-4-octyl phenol.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,465 discloses condensates of formaldehyde with alkyl-substituted phenols wherein the alkyl group ranges in molecular weight from 400 to about 5000. These condensates are said to be useful as intermediates for reaction with polyamines containing at least two ##STR1##
The Mannich reaction between active hydrogen compounds, aldehyde such as formaldehyde and compounds containing ##STR2## has been known for some time. It is also known (e.g., from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,368,972 and 3,649,229) that Mannich condensation products derived from certain alkyl phenols can be useful as dispersants in lubricating oils and fuels.
3. General Background
The improvement of the performance characteristics of lubricants based on oils of lubricating viscosity (e.g., oils and greases) and normally liquid fuels through the use of additives has been known for several decades. Among the properties that can be improved through the use of additives are (1) the ability of a lubricant or fuel to disperse sludge which accumulates in it during storage or use, (2) the ability of the fuel or lubricant to prevent or inhibit the accumulation of resinous oxidation products (e.g., varnish) and carbon deposits on interior engine parts such as pistons, cylinder walls, cylinder piston rings, etc. and (3) the ability of the lubricant or fuel to inhibit corrosion of metals and other materials with which it comes in contact. In these days of material shortages, spiraling equipment replacement costs, increasing fuel and lubricant costs, and environmental consciousness, the desire to develop new, effective, alternate lubricating and fuel additives has continued unabated.
4. Objects
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide novel compositions of matter that will impart useful and desirable properties to lubricants and normally liquid fuels containing them.
It is a further object of this invention to provide novel concentrates, and lubricants and fuels containing the novel compositions of matter of this invention.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the present specification.